Ilusion
by Stefany BM
Summary: "Siempre crei estar enamorada, pero despues de tanto sufrir me he dado cuenta que todo ha sido una ilusión". Eso es lo que me gustaría pensar. Cap 5 UP. El amor no surge de un día para el otro, por eso quiero la oportunidad de enamorarme de ti.
1. La carta

**Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y todo eso.**

**_Ilusión._**

Quizás no escogí al chico indicado, pero de alguna forma me siento bien.

Siento que mi autoestima está más alta que nunca.

Por primera vez siento que valgo mucho.

Mi estado de ánimo ya no depende de lo que me digas tú.

Ahora, cada vez que pienso en el amor pienso en tu nombre,

Pero no es porque te ame,

Sino porque alguna vez creí amarte.

Así es, fuiste mi primera ilusión amorosa.

Esa que me hizo sufrir y llorar sin motivo,

Esa que me hizo saltar y gritar de la emoción,

Esa que me hizo sentir tristeza y felicidad.

A pesar de que nunca haya hablado mucho contigo,

Simplemente me ilusione.

Me ilusione con la posibilidad de que alguien me quisiera.

La más diminuta señal de que ese sueño se concretara, me emocionaba.

Pero ahora que estoy sobria y que pienso con claridad…

Me doy cuenta de que esas no eran señales reales, solo era lo que yo quería ver,

Lo que yo quería creer.

Pero aun así, estoy feliz.

Porque después de haber pasado por todo esto,

Me doy cuenta de que soy hermosa,

Y si tú no lo supiste valorar es asunto tuyo.

Ahora siento que puedo hacer lo que sea,

Y conquistar al chico que quiera.

Pero, solo cuando este realmente enamorada,

No ilusionada.

Todo esto lo entendí al conocer a esa persona,

Esa que me demostró que podíamos ser amigos,

Simpatizarnos, hacernos reír,

Pero aun así, no enamorarnos.

Con él, todo era diferente,

No estaba enamorada,

Ni tampoco ilusionada,

Simplemente estaba siendo yo.

Y ahora se, que si quiero encontrar el amor

Tengo que esforzarme de verdad

Y buscarlo con dedicación.

Salir y conocer el mundo,

Eso me ayudara a encontrarme conmigo misma

Y ser la "yo" que siempre quise ser.

Entre más personas conozca

Menos ilusiones me hare,

Porque tendré de donde elegir

Y sé que alguno de ellos me elegirá a mí.

El amor puede ser complicado.

Pero la culpa no es del sentimiento en sí.

La culpa es de las personas como yo,

Que lo complican todo.

No voy a decirte que te odio.

Fuiste mi primer "amor",

Nunca podría hacerlo.

Pero lo que sí puedo decirte…

Es adiós.

Me despido de esta bella ilusión

Y saludó a la hermosa realidad que me aguarda.

Porque ahora sé que no es necesario vivir en un mundo de fantasías,

Cuando el mundo real está aquí,

Esperándonos,

Lleno de alegrías y tristezas

Pero reales,

Con personas reales

Y sueños reales.

Estar sin esta ilusión será nostálgico,

Pero aun así, será mejor.

Ahora, solo me queda decirte adiós,

A ti, mi primera ilusión.

Att= La princesa de la luna.

**Hola, este es un drabble que se me ocurrió a media noche cuando me levante para tomar agua, y decidí escribirlo antes de que se me olvidara, no sé si les guste pero aun así, a mí en lo personal me gusto considerando lo poco acostumbrada que estoy a escribir.**

**Si les gusta, puede que no se quede en un simple drabble, sino que continúe la historia, y en esta explicaría la razón de esta carta, quienes son los implicados y el porqué del Nick que aparece al final de la carta.**

**Pero si no, entonces simplemente lo dejo así, con el misterio.**

**Bueno, se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, lo que sea.**

**Matta-ne.**


	2. Decisiones equivocadas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Ilusión._**

* * *

La hoja de papel resbalo de sus manos, sinceramente no entendía por qué ella se sentiría así. El nunca quiso lastimarla realmente, ella era su amiga y lo sigue siendo, pero entonces... ¿Por que se sentía vacío? ¿Por que ahora que ella decidió olvidarlo se sentía culpable?

-Porque es tu culpa Naruto.

Levanto la mirada y lo encontró a él, Shikamaru lo observaba con ese rostro aburrido de siempre, y sin embargo el podía notar que la situación actual le interesaba realmente.

-¿Por que me das esto Shikamaru? ¿Por que dices que es mi culpa?- pregunto el rubio entre confundido y molesto, no con él, no con ella, simplemente se sentía enojado sin razón aparente.

-Te lo di para que vieras como se siente Hinata realmente. Mientras tú te enfrascabas en traer de regreso a Sasuke, en vencer a Akatsuki, derrotar a Madara. ¿En algún momento pensaste en Hinata? Ella arriesgo su vida por ti, se te declaro antes de la guerra y tú no te tomaste la molestia de contestarle.

-¡¿En que momento Shikamaru? Tú mismo lo dijiste, en ese entonces tenia otras obligaciones, tú y Hinata saben que traer a Sasuke ha sido mi prioridad desde hace años, por esa razón...

-Dejaste a Hinata con la duda- termino el pelinegro la oración del rubio- mira Naruto, se que esto es problemático, y se que quizás no tiene sentido que yo venga a reclamarte cuando la misma Hinata me dijo que no lo hiciera.

-Ella... ¿Ella te pidió que no lo hicieras?

-Por supuesto, porque ella entiende cuales son tus prioridades, y lo único que ella desea es que seas feliz, por esa razón prefiere no sacar a flote el tema de su confesión, porque sabe que te sentirás incomodo con ello.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces tu?

-Escucha Naruto, sonara raro, pero desde la muerte de Asuma-Sensei, yo he pasado mucho mas tiempo con Hinata, he llegado a conocerla un poco y me doy cuenta que no se encuentra bien con todo este asunto. Por fuera pareciese que todo esta en su lugar, que no le importa realmente si le das una respuesta o no. Porque la verdad es que ella pensó que moriría luego de haberte confesado lo que sentía.

Naruto abrió los ojos un poco mas de lo normal al escuchar lo ultimo pero permaneció callado.

-Aun así, tú sabes que yo veo mas allá de una sonrisa fingida, y sin siquiera ella saberlo, ha estado esperando una respuesta de tu parte desde hace tiempo.

-¿Y como lo sabes? ¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?- pregunto Naruto con el ceño fruncido, odiaba cuando no entendía lo que pasaba, en especial ahora que Shikamaru no iba al punto y le decía que pasaba con Hinata.

-Porque lo se Naruto, no por nada convencí a Hinata de escribir esa carta- respondió el azabache con desgano, como si la conversación y la estupidez del rubio lo estuvieran aburriendo.

-Espera... ¿Fu-Fuiste tu? ¿Tú le pediste que escribiera esto?

-Si. Al principio fue solo para que se desahogara un poco, para que se sintiera mejor. Nunca pensamos que alguien más vería esto. Pero el punto es que luego de leerla me di cuenta que lo mejor era enseñártelo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cual es tu empeño en que sepa lo que siente Hinata?

-Aun no te das cuenta...- Shikamaru suspiro, hablar con Naruto era como charlar de la paz mundial con una pared- bien, si quieres saberlo, ¿Por que no hablas con ella? Cuando lo hagas entenderás lo que quiero decirte.

Naruto se puso tenso por el solo pensar que hablaría con la oji perla, lo que Shikamaru noto.

-Ya no estamos en guerra Naruto, Sasuke esta de regreso y en rehabilitación, Akatsuki ya no existe, ¿Que te ha impedido hablar con Hinata en estos meses?

-Y-yo, sabes que no quiero lastimarla Shikamaru, y lo que yo siento por ella no es amor, me agrada, es mi amiga, pero no la amo.

- Yo no te dije que tenias que corresponder sus sentimientos, tan solo darle una respuesta, hay un dicho que dice que la verdad duele Naruto, y a pesar de eso la mentira duele aun mas, te mata por dentro.

El rubio pareció comprender lo que decía Shikamaru, el sintió algo parecido cuando Sakura le dijo que lo amaba, simplemente no le agrado que la chica fingiera, le molesto que tratara de engañarlo a el y a ella misma, no quería que Hinata se sintiera así.

Shikamaru al notar el estado pensativo de Naruto decidió decir una última cosa para terminar de convencer al ojiazul.

-Si la verdad duele y la mentira mata, la duda tortura Naruto, respóndele con la verdad de una vez, ella lo entenderá, pero no la dejes con la duda, porque esta terminara destrozándole el alma.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos y en algún momento Naruto se agacho a recoger la carta del suelo y salio corriendo en dirección al complejo Hyuga.

Shikamaru lo quedo observando con una disimulada sonrisa.

-Sabía que al final ese tonto entendería. Solo espero que llegue a tiempo- y dicho esto, se dirigió con paso calmado al restaurante de Barbacoa, luego de esta conversación tan problemática, necesitaba divertirse un poco, y que mejor manera que viendo a Chouji devorando carne como si el mundo se acabara.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en otro sitio, una peliazul se encontraba en el hogar de su antigua maestra. Hinata había ido a visitar a Kurenai y a su bebe. Antes de tomar cualquier decisión necesitaba pedir consejo de la que fue como una madre para ella.

-Entonces aceptaste la propuesta del consejo- repitió Kurenai las palabras que la oji perla había dicho con anterioridad.

-Aun no, pero creo que lo haré, es lo mejor para todos, para mi y para el clan- contesto Hinata cabizbaja.

-¿Y Neji esta de acuerdo con eso?- pregunto la azabache con suspicacia.

-Al principio el era lo que me impedía aceptar, no quería que el se viera envuelto en mis malas decisiones, pero... al final, Neji acepto hacer lo que yo decidiera, lo que me motivo a seguir con esto.

Kurenai suspiro, no le parecía buena idea lo que estaba planeando Hinata, es decir, aceptar esa proposición tan a la ligera, las cosas no iban a terminar bien para nadie, la peliazul lo sabia, pero trataba de negarlo.

-¿Entonces cuando será la boda?

-En el momento que hable con mi padre y el consejo, ellos decidirán la fecha y el lugar.

-Tu padre- repitió Kurenai con aire pensativo- ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Que piensa el de esta locura?

-El no esta de acuerdo- susurro Hinata con un deje de felicidad, lo cual a Kurenai le pareció irónico.

-Hinata- hablo la de ojos rojos con una sonrisa- definitivamente no se que esperar contigo.

-¿A que se refiera Kurenai-Sensei?- pregunto la peliazul confundida.

-Estas feliz de que tu padre no apruebe la boda porque sabes que se esta preocupando por ti, pero aun así te vas a casar sabiendo que ese compromiso te hará infeliz. No te entiendo.

-No hay mucho que entender, me alegra que Otōsan-sama al fin me tome en cuenta y aprecie mis esfuerzos. Kurenai-Sensei, usted no sabe la felicidad que sentí cuando el me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi, luego de la guerra. Pero no puedo dejar que este sentimiento me aleje de mi deber, mi deber es casarme con Neji-Nissan, es la única manera en la que las dos ramas se unan y todo el clan Hyuga se unifique, que se acabe esa injusticia del sello del pájaro enjaulado, y que todos los Hyuga podamos vivir en armonía.

-Todos, menos tu y Neji- Kurenai observo con reproche a su antigua alumna- Hinata, sabes que no es la única forma, según lo que se Hiashi ya te reconoce como una heredera digna, luego de ser nombrada, tu podrías cambiar el clan sin necesidad de casarte, tienes de tu lado a tu hermana, ella te admira y te quiere a pesar de todo lo que han pasado, y si Neji esta realmente dispuesto a obedecer lo que decidas, el te ayudara también. Ustedes tres pueden cambiar las cosas, Neji es el genio del clan y tu y Hanabi las hijas del líder, los tres son muy fuertes y juntos lo conseguirían.

-Eso lo se, pero quizás esto es lo mejor para mi, a lo mejor solo estoy siendo egoísta- susurro Hinata con tristeza, esas mismas palabras las había dicho antes, es ese instante que casi muere, en ese día que confeso sus sentimientos.

Kurenai se entristeció al ver a Hinata así, esa no era ella, ella no era de las que aceptan las cosas así de fácil, de las que se rinden tan rápido. ¿Pero como no hacerlo? Si la persona que le motivo a seguir adelante, es la que ahora le obliga a tomar la decisión de rendirse.

-_"Sin importar cuanto quieras engañarte, sin importar lo que hayas escrito en esa carta, yo se que todavía lo amas Hinata, y que lo que mas deseas es que él te de una respuesta"_- era lo que pensaba Kurenai al observar a su ex-alumna- _"Shikamaru, espero y estés haciendo lo que te pedí"_- y con ese ultimo pensamiento las dos mujeres se sumieron en un abrazo, tal y como lo harían madre e hija.

* * *

**Hola, cuanto tiempo que me demore en seguir esto, meses, pero bueno, al menos continúe, supongo que ya quedo claro que la carta la escribió Hinata, y aunque no fue dicho textualmente, la carta era para Naruto. De quien la ayudo, eso imagínenselo, creo que quizás alguien ya se dio cuenta, pero si no, en el otro capi hablo mas sobre eso.**

**Esto, como originalmente era un drabble, solo tendrá unos cuantos capis, 4 o 5 como máximo.**

**Así, que después de meses al fin continuo con este fic, siempre me concentraba en otra historia que tengo en un foro y esta la deje olvidada. Le agradezco a khyuuga.D.N por recordarme que tenia que seguir con esta.**

**En fin, ojala a quien este leyendo esto, le guste y pues ya, creo que no hay mas que decir -.-**

**Matta-ne.**


	3. Confrontación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Ilusión._**

* * *

Avanzaba con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitían, estaba a punto de llegar al territorio Hyuga cuando se topo con nada más y nada menos que el genio del clan, Hyuga Neji.

-¡Neji!- Naruto se detuvo y llamo al castaño que se encontraba a unos escasos metros de él, al pareces venia de entrenar.

-¿Naruto?- el oji perla se dio la vuelta y confirmo que, en efecto, la persona que lo había detenido era el rubio, portador del Kyubi- ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto con su semblante serio de siempre.

-Necesito ver a Hinata- respondió el rubio, lo que provoco una pequeña mueca de confusión por parte de Neji.

-¿Para qué necesitas a Hinata-sama?

-No tengo tiempo de explicarlo ahora, solo dime ¿Se encuentra en su casa?- pidió con desesperación el ojiazul.

-No lo se, apenas me dirigía a verla, pero debe de estarlo, no se encuentra de misión y dudo que haya salido- respondió el castaño para luego preguntar debido a la curiosidad- ¿Para qué deseas hablar con ella?

-Te lo explico luego. ¿Puedo acompañarte a verla?- volvió a insistir Naruto, aunque menos ansioso que la vez anterior.

Neji dudo un instante, no le parecía conveniente que esos dos se vieran en estos momentos, pero Naruto era algo así como su amigo y además el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, lo menos que merecía es que le hiciera ese favor.

-Esta bien, sígueme- acepto el oji perla con tranquilidad para luego seguir su camino.

Naruto al escuchar eso sonrío y siguió al castaño hasta donde, suponía, era la casa de la peli azul.

* * *

Luego de hablar un poco mas con Kurenai, Hinata decidió regresar a su casa, lo más probable es que Neji estaría esperándola para saber su decisión, puesto que habían quedado de hablarlo el día de hoy.

-Solo espero que no haya esperado mucho tiempo- susurraba la oji perla para si misma, mientras se adentraba en lo territorios del Soke- tadaima- anuncio Hinata, a la vez que algunas criadas le daban la bienvenida.

-Bienvenida Hinata-sama- se escucho la voz de Ko, que se aproximaba a ella con calma- su primo la esta esperando en la estancia.

-Arigato Ko- respondio la chica con una sonrisa.

-No es molestia Hinata-sama, por cierto, creo que alguien mas esta con su primo, no pude ver de quien se trataba puesto que entro muy rapido, pero el joven Neji me comento que era un conocido de ambos y que tambien venia a verla a usted.

-¿A mi?

-Eso es lo que logre entenderle- respondio el hombre con respeto.

-Entiendo, gracias Ko, puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso Hinata-sama.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, la chica se dirigio a la estancia donde, se suponia, su primo la esperaba.

-_"¿Quien estará con él?"_- pensaba la oji perla intrigada, Neji nunca había sido de los que socializaran demasiado, sus relaciones se basaban, mas bien, en estar con su equipo y con los del clan- _"A lo mejor es Lee-san o Tenten-san"_- dedujo a la vez que entraba a la estancia- Perdón por hacerte esperar Neji...Niisan- estaba aproximándose hacia su primo cuando noto a la persona que lo acompañaba y se detuvo de golpe- _"¿N-Naruto-kun?"_.

-Bienvenida Hinata-sama- hablo Neji tratando de aligerar el ambiente- espero no le moleste que haya traído a alguien más sin su consentimiento.

-Hola Hinata, perdón por venir sin avisar, pero quería hablar contigo y como Neji tambien venia a verte pues...-Naruto también estaba algo nervioso y lo demostraba el modo en que se pasaba la mano tras la cabeza, y no ayudaba el hecho de que Hinata viera a su primo como dudando de su capacidad mental- no te molestes con Neji, el solo me hizo el favor de traerme, de veras.

-¿Eh?- exclamo Hinata saliendo de su ensoñación- N-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, no me molesta que hayas venido- termino de decir con una sonrisa aunque su mente no estuviera muy tranquila- _"¿Por que lo hiciste Neji-Niisan?"_- era lo que pensaba la peliazul con desesperación.

-Hinata-sama, si no le molesta yo me retiro por ahora, creo que lo mas conveniente es que usted y Naruto hablen a solas. Después me comentara su decisión- hablo Neji, mientras se levantaba de la alfombra de tatami y se aproximaba a la salida. Al pasar junto a Hinata logro susurrarle unas palabras- Lo siento, Hinata-sama- y salio de la habitación dejando una situación algo tensa.

-B-Bueno Naruto-kun, ¿P-Para que querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto Hinata para romper el incomodo silencio- _"Deja de tartamudear Hinata, no debe ser nada importante"_- pensaba la chica en un intento de calmarse.

-Ah, si, sobre eso- decía Naruto tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas- bueno, antes, me gustaría preguntarte algo- su rostro se torno algo serio, pero no lo suficiente como para disimular sus nervios.

-¿Qué pregunta Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata ya calmada, mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

-¿Es cierto que te vas casar?- pregunto rapido y directo lo que provoco que Hinata casi soltara la taza de té que tenia en sus manos.

-¿C-Cómo? P-Pero t-tu, ¿C-Cuando?- Hinata empezó a sonrojarse como hace meses no lo hacia lo que provoco que Naruto sonriera inseguro.

-Supongo que te preguntas como me entere, la verdad no fue mi intención- dijo él mientras recordaba el modo en que supo de esa dichosa boda.

_-Me parece extraño que Hinata-sama no se encuentre, ella sabia que llegaría a esta hora- al llegar, a Neji le habían informado que Hinata no se encontraba por lo que Naruto y él esperaban que llegara mientras tomaban un poco de té- no te molestara esperarla un poco ¿Cierto?- pregunto mirando al rubio frente a él._

_-Claro que no, a fin de cuentas, fui yo el que llego sin que lo invitaran-ttebayo- decía riendo de manera nerviosa, estar a solas con cualquier persona del clan Hyuga era atemorizante, por esa razón entro lo mas rapido posible y así evitar encontrarse con alguien más. Podría pasar por maleducado, pero siendo sincero, la única persona de ese clan que no lo ponía nervioso era Hinata._

_-¡NEJI-NIISAN!- se escucho un grito femenino a la vez que se abría la puerta corrediza. Naruto se espanto un poco pero se repuso enseguida, en cambio Neji seguía igual de impasible que siempre._

_-¿Que sucede Hanabi-sama?- pregunto mirando a la mencionada, Naruto la vio, era una chica como de 13 o 14 años, de pelo castaño y ojos perla, al parecer no se dio por enterada de su presencia porque lo paso de largo y fue directo con Neji._

_-¡Ya me entere Neji-Niisan! ¡¿Cuanto tiempo pensaban ocultármelo?- Reclamaba la muchacha con las manos empuñadas._

_-¿A que se refiere exactamente Hanabi-sama?- pregunto Neji sin cambiar su semblante._

_-Tu debes saber a que me refiero Neji, tu eres el protector de Hinata ¿Como es eso de que se va a casar con un miembro de la rama secundaria?- pregunto molesta, pero tratando de moderar su tono de voz._

_Neji ya se esperaba esa pregunta pero le pareció mejor que Hanabi la hiciera frente a Naruto y así este no metiera la pata cuando hablase con su prima._

_-¡¿Como que se casa?- pregunto Naruto levantándose del suelo._

_-"La reacción que esperaba"- pensaba Neji con resignación, no era difícil leer a Naruto._

_Al mismo tiempo Hanabi había caído en cuenta de la presencia del rubio y se sintió avergonzada por su comportamiento._

_-G-Gomen, no sabia que estaba aquí, Naruto-san- se disculpo la castaña con un casi imperceptible sonrojo._

_-Ah, pues no importa-ttebayo, pero ¿Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto el rubio ladeando la cabeza._

_-Etto, pues supongo que después de la Cuarta Guerra shinobi, casi todos los ninjas deben conocerlo, además usted peleo con mi primo Neji en los exámenes Chunin, varios años atras, y tambien es compañero de generación de mi hermana. Al menos debo conocer su nombre Naruto-san- termino de decir Hanabi con una sonrisa._

_-¿Compañero de tu hermana?- pregunto Naruto confundido cuando cayo en cuenta- No me digas que eres hermana de Hinata- término de decir con sorpresa en su voz._

_-Hai, mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga- termino de presentarse la chica._

_-Wow, pero... te pareces mas a Neji que a Hinata._

_-¿Verdad que si? Sabe Naruto-san eso tiene una explicación interesante, vera mi padre y el de Neji-Niisan..._

-Luego de eso estuvo como 10 minutos explicándome porque ustedes no se parecían, se fue de nuevo, y mas tarde llegaste tú- explico Naruto sonriendo, mientras a Hinata le salía una gota detrás de la cabeza- ¿Pero sabes Hinata-chan? Se que ella solo dijo eso para distraerme y que olvidara lo que escuche de la boda-ttebayo.

-Ah, si, la... boda- dijo Hinata bajando la vista.

-¿Entonces es verdad?- pregunto Naruto con algo de tristeza.

-S-Si Naruto-kun, aun no es oficial, pero pronto contraeré matrimonio- respondio la peliazul sin alzar la vista, le dolía, el corazón le latía con mucha mas fuerza de la normal, y sentía una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar bien, ¿Por que Naruto la tenia que poner en una situación tan incomoda?- Pero no creo que Naruto-kun haya venido a hablar de eso, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- alzo la vista y hablo con una sonrisa, tratando de dejar el tema de lado.

-Bueno, quería hablarte sobre...- de repente un nudo se le formo en la garganta, ahora que sabia lo de su boda, debería ser mas fácil poder decirle a Hinata que no podía corresponderle, ¿Pero por qué en ese instante parecía mucho mas difícil? Trago en seco y empezó a sacar algo de su chaqueta- quería hablarte sobre esto- dejo sobre la mesita de té un papel que Hinata reconoció enseguida y su cara perdió todo el color que tenia, miro a Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos y agarro el papel con inseguridad, como temiendo que fuera lo que pensaba.

_"Quizás no escogí al chico indicado..."_

Lo era, era lo que se temía, la carta, ¿Cómo había llegado a manos de Naruto?

-¿Ya me olvidaste Hinata?- la voz del rubio la saco de sus pensamientos, alzo la vista y se dio cuenta que el oji azul la veía directo a los ojos.

¿Por qué Naruto tenia que aparecer ahora y complicarlo todo?

* * *

**Bien, se que no estuvo muy interesante pero es que esto era como el preludio de lo que pasara a continuación, en el próximo capitulo las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes, y se sabrá mas de los sentimientos de cada quién.**

**Matta-ne.**


	4. ¿A quién quiero mentirle?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Ilusión._**

* * *

La intención de Naruto nunca había sido decir aquello, el venia con la convicción de darle a Hinata una respuesta sobre su confesión, él venia a decirle que no podía corresponderle, solo eso. Entonces... ¿Por qué diablos tenia que abrir la boca de más?

El rubio se fijo en el rostro de la Hyuga, la chica estaba consternada, evitando mirarlo, sujetando con fuerza el papel en sus manos. Se maldijo mentalmente por hacer esa pregunta _"¿__Ya me olvidaste__?"_ ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió decir aquello? Lo mas lógico es que ella le dijera que...

-No- Hinata levanto la vista y le sonrío levemente, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se humedecían, parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar pero se contenía- no te he olvidado Naruto-kun- término diciendo dejando la carta sobre la mesa y bajando nuevamente la vista.

Naruto no entendía lo que sucedía. ¿Hinata había respondido que no? ¿Por qué? Para él lo mas lógico es que le dijera que sí, que ya lo había olvidado, a fin de cuentas estaba a punto de casarse con alguien más. Pero por alguna razón, que no se lograba explicar, sentía que esa era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar.

-Entonces... Hinata... ¿Por qué escribiste eso?- pregunto Naruto dando un suspiro, y señalando la carta en la mesa. Trataba de no sentirse nervioso, y al mismo tiempo se recriminaba por estar nervioso ¿Por qué lo estaba? No debería. Y aun así estaba apretando los puños sin que la peli azul lo notara.

-Yo... quizás... s-solo quería... sentir que te olvide- respondio ella sin borrar su sonrisa, Naruto la observaba confundido- solo quería convencerme de que... lo que sentía por ti no era amor, que era simple admiración, encaprichamiento, cualquier cosa, menos amor.

Luego de decir eso, la oji perla observo a Naruto, sus ojos seguían llorosos pero su rostro se veía tranquilo, como si se estuviera quitando un peso de encima.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Dónde conseguiste la carta?- pregunto Hinata, tranquila, sin ninguna señal de tartamudeo. Había comenzado algo, y ya no se iba a detener hasta decirle todo lo que sentía al oji azul.

-¿Eh?- en algún momento la conversación había dado un giro y el interrogado ahora era él, ¿Debería decirle que Shikamaru se la dio? No, mejor no meter a su flojo amigo en problemas- no importa quien me la dio, solo importa que se que la escribiste y que va dirigida a mi.

Hinata noto que Naruto no iba a confesar nada, pero ya sospechaba quien le había dado la carta. Shikamaru o Kurenai, alguno de los dos, si no es que ambos, habían conservado ese pedazo de papel que ella tanto se había empeñado en destruir pero que al final opto por entregárselo a su Sensei y que ella se deshiciera de el. Grave error.

-Esta bien, no tienes que decirme quien te la dio Naruto-kun.

El rubio suspiro aliviado pero pronto recordó que la conversación no había terminado.

-Hinata- paso saliva antes de continuar- ¿Por qué querías convencerte de que tu...? Bueno, ya sabes- definitivo, hablar de temas amorosos no era el fuerte del rubio.

-Naruto-kun, yo siempre te he admirado, ya te lo había dicho. Y por esa misma razón, cada vez que lograba hablar contigo, o que resaltaba, aunque sea un poco, en tu vida, bueno… eso me causaba mucha felicidad.

El rubio seguía escuchando con atención, sus nervios iban desapareciendo, al tiempo que eran reemplazados por un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción, cuando Hinata hablaba sobre él, de alguna manera se sentía bien consigo mismo, quizás es porque empezaba a notar el gran estima que ella sentía por su persona.

-En este ultimo tiempo me he dado cuenta de algo- Hinata alzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y cerro los ojos como quien recuerda algo de su pasado- cada vez que tenia contacto contigo me ilusionaba, pensando que algún día tendría la oportunidad de estar a tu lado. Sin saberlo, me estaba haciendo daño, porque tenia la vaga esperanza de que algún día sentirías lo mismo que yo; ahora me doy cuanta que quizás en el fondo siempre he sido algo egoísta.

-¿Pero qué dices Hinata? Si tu eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco, siempre estas ayudando a los demás con sus problemas y en muchas ocasiones has estado ahí para ayudarme tambien- reacciono Naruto pero Hinata no pareció alterarse, seguía con los ojos cerrados, porque si los abría estaba segura que se acobardaría ante la mirada azulada de Naruto y no podría terminar lo que quería decir.

-Naruto-kun… yo siempre he deseado que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado, pero en el fondo, uno de mis más grandes deseos era que lograras encontrar la felicidad conmigo. Yo sabía que era imposible y que ese pensamiento no tenia sentido pero igual no podía controlar ese sueño. Soy egoísta por querer que estés a mi lado, a sabiendas de que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo.

Naruto se había quedado sin habla, la forma de pensar de Hinata lo sorprendía, ¿Ella, egoísta? Escuchando lo que le decía reiteraba que ella era la persona menos egoísta que había conocido. Quería interrumpirla de nuevo, y decirle que ella no era como lo planteaba, pero se contuvo, porque quería seguir escuchando lo que ella tenía para decir.

-¿Sabes Naruto-kun? Esa carta tiene algo de verdad y un poco de mentira- por fin abrió los ojos nuevamente pero no miro a Naruto para nada, su vista se había enfocado de inmediato en la carta- es verdad que mi autoestima esta mas alta, siento que me he superado a mi misma, pero es mentira eso de que soy indiferente a lo que pienses de mi, porque la cruda realidad es… que si tu me llegaras a decir que no he mejorado en ningún aspecto, yo pensaría lo mismo, me alegra que ese no sea el caso.

Una sonrisa volvió a adornar el rostro de la Hyuga y Naruto recordó ese momento en que, durante la guerra, le dijo a Hinata que era una persona fuerte, y que había mejorado mucho.

-La ilusión en la que caí no fue pensar que te amo, porque después de todo aun lo hago y siempre lo he hecho, la verdadera ilusión en la que caí fue pensar que tú corresponderías mis sentimientos algún día.

-¿Entonces por qué?- el tono en el que Naruto hizo la pregunta tuvo la capacidad de hacer que la Hyuga lo mirara, al hacerlo se quedo congelada viendo al amor de su vida poniéndose de pie y mirándola fijamente- ¿Por qué escribiste que realmente no me amabas? ¿Que buscarías a alguien mas? ¿Por qué te vas a casar si supuestamente aun me quieres?- pregunto el rubio con seriedad y cierto tono de reproche que logro que Hinata bajara la vista de nuevo.

-A-Aun no lo entiendes- susurro la peli azul y levanto la vista de nuevo, esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos, lo que desconcertó a Naruto- ¿Aun no lo entiendes Naruto-kun? Escribí esa carta para sentirme mejor, la mayoría de lo que escribí no era verdad, solo era una forma de convencerme que estando lejos de ti estaría mejor. Pero no funciono, quede igual o peor que antes, porque me di cuenta que nunca... nunca podría pensar de la manera en la que escribí esa carta- Hinata se tapo el rostro con las manos- pero Shikamaru-kun me convenció de hacerlo y al final no pude negarme.

Naruto no sabía que hacer, frente a él estaba una Hinata que nunca había visto. En el pasado la veía como una chica rara y oscura, demasiado tímida para hablar con ella, paso el tiempo y empezó a verla como alguien de admirar, una persona fuerte, que se esforzaba para conseguir lo que quiere.

El había visto los cambios en ella, aun sin saber que eran por su causa. Pero ahora... no veía a ninguna de las dos Hinata que había conocido. En esos momentos la chica se veía tan frágil y triste que no le gustaba la idea de pensar que eso tambien era por su culpa.

-"El amor no lo justifica todo". Eso fue lo que me dijo Shikamaru-kun. Para amar no debes renunciar a lo que eres, un amor maduro integra el amor por el otro con el amor propio, y eso es algo que yo nunca había hecho. Yo siempre pensaba en la felicidad de Naruto-kun o en mi propia felicidad, no en ambas. Ahora entiendo que es imposible, si quiero que ambos seamos felices tengo que olvidarte, olvidar este amor, y que se convierta nada mas en admiración. Por que Shikamaru-kun tenia razón y yo soy capaz de hacerme daño con tal de que Naruto-kun este bien.

Hinata lloraba como nunca creyó que lo haría frente a Naruto, se sentía patética pero al mismo tiempo aliviada de soltar todo lo que su corazón había mantenido guardado por tanto tiempo.

Naruto, en cambio, se sentía consternado, nunca creyó que se sentiría tan mal al ver a Hinata llorar, y para empeorar las cosas, verla llorar por su culpa. Ahora lo entendía, ella lo único que ha hecho es tratar de olvidarlo, por eso Shikamaru quería que hablara con ella, porque al no darle una respuesta ella dio por sentado que sus sentimientos por él eran un estorbo y que debía deshacerse de ellos. Se sentía como un idiota, si no fuera por Shikamaru... y ahora que lo pensaba...

-Hinata, ¿La persona de la que hablas en la carta es...?- Naruto al ver que la oji perla ya no lloraba se sintió mejor, pero igualmente necesitaba que le contestase su pregunta.

-Shikamaru-kun, desde que acabo la guerra el ha sido un gran apoyo para mi- Hinata se secaba los residuos de sus lagrimas con las mangas de su chaleco- no se como nos hicimos tan cercanos, aunque se que el bebe de Kurenai-Sensei tuvo mucho que ver, igual me sorprende como él llego a convertirse en mi consejero, y como pudo lograr que viera las cosas de otro modo, que notara que mi amor por ti era auto-destructivo y que yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta de ello.

Luego de secarse las lagrimas, Hinata desvío su vista al suelo, convirtiendo sus manos en puños, le empezaba a doler la cabeza y sentía que pronto se iba a desmayar del puro estrés que le causaba la situación.

-Naruto-kun... el amor e-es un sentimiento de dos, y s-si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo... lo mejor es que olvide todo lo que siento por ti- declaro la Hyuga cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ponerse a llorar de nuevo- pero... no puedo hacerlo, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho... no he podido.

_¿A quién quiero mentirle?_

_¿Por qué quiero fingir que te olvide?_

_Trato de convencerme_

_Que estas en el pasado_

_Y del alma y la mente te borre_

-Hinata...- Naruto quería decir algo pero no sabia que, ya Hinata había dicho lo que tenia que decir, y el cada vez se sentía peor. No era lastima, el no sentía aquello por Hinata, la verdad le parecía una persona realmente fuerte, ella se estaba esforzando por olvidarlo. Trataba de olvidarlo desde que él, como un cobarde, no se atrevió a hablar con ella de sus sentimientos.

_¿A quién quiero mentirle?_

_¿Por qué quiero fingir que te olvide?_

_Trato de convencerme_

_Que no sentí un amor tan profundo_

_Y quedaste en el ayer_

Y quizás eso era lo que él no quería desde un principio. No quería rechazarla, pero no era porque le tuviera lastima, eso nunca. No quería rechazarla porque no quería que ella siguiera adelante y se enamorara de alguien más.

_Yo trato de olvidarte_

_Yo de verdad lo intento_

¿Pero por qué? El no podía rechazarla… pero tampoco podía corresponder los sentimientos de ella. No podía porque no sabía lo que sentía por ella. Lo único que tenia claro ahora es que se encontraba feliz de que Hinata aun lo amara.

_Yo trato de olvidarte_

_Yo de verdad lo intento_

_Pero no lo consigo._

_-"¿Será que yo... me estoy enamorando de Hinata?"_.

* * *

**Y aquí esta, el cuarto capitulo de este corto fanfic, ya creo que el próximo es el ultimo, aun no se si terminara Naruhina o no, pues cualquier cosa puede pasar al final. Supongo que eso depende de la inspiración que me llegue o de las personas que lean esto, ustedes deciden.**

**En fin, no se si lo notaron, pero en este capitulo me inspire en una canción de Marc Anthony, llamada "¿A quién quiero mentirle?" De ahí el nombre del capitulo.**

**Así que espero y haya logrado explicar bien la razón por la que Hinata escribió la carta, y pues creo que tambien quedo claro que Shikamaru es la persona que se volvió su amigo en los momentos que ella mas lo necesitaba.**

**Aun falta un capitulo.**

**Matta-ne.**


	5. Oportunidad de conocerte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Ilusión._**

* * *

_Ese día las nubes se veían realmente hermosas. El cielo parecía ser más azul que en cualquier otra tarde. Podían apreciarse las plantas moviéndose al compás del viento. Era el momento perfecto para tomar una siesta._

_Sin embargo él tenia otro asunto del cual encargarse. Desvío la vista al cuarto del pequeño Asuma, allí se encontraba el pequeño niño jugando con los oscuros cabellos de Hinata. La chica parecía divertirse, siempre se dirigía al niño con una sonrisa._

_Shikamaru noto el reloj en la pared, casi las 3 de la tarde. Lo mejor era que Asuma tomara la siesta o luego Kurenai se enojaría con él. Se dirigio con paso calmado a la habitación del niño, al entrar pudo contemplar que la peli azul tambien había notado la hora, puesto que estaba arropando al pequeño y despidiéndose de él._

_-Pronto se dormirá, minutos atras no paraba de bostezar- hablo Hinata con una sonrisa, mientras salía de la habitación de Asuma junto con Shikamaru._

_-Aun me sorprende que puedas controlar tan bien a ese niño, cuando yo lo cuido nunca se quiere dormir- fue lo que dijo el azabache camino a la terraza. Al llegar, pensó que definitivamente era un día hermoso, se podían escuchar los pájaros cantar y el sol iluminaba todo a su paso sin llegar a ocasionar calor._

_-No es que yo lo sepa controlar, es solo que Shikamaru-kun...- Hinata sonreía mientras veía las nubes pasar- creo que nunca lograras dormir a Asuma-kun si te duermes primero que él._

_-Probablemente- respondio el chico mientras se rascaba la oreja de manera despreocupada. Nunca había sido bueno con los niños, y era tremendamente problemático hacer que dejaran de moverse. Por eso agradecía que Hinata estuviera para ayudarlo a cuidar al bebe de Kurenai, cuando esta tenia que salir._

_-Hoy ha sido un día tranquilo ¿No, Shikamaru-kun?- comento la oji perla sin dejar de ver el cielo- casi todos los días han sido así desde que acabo la guerra._

_-Si, ahora todo es menos problemático- una pequeña sonrisa adornaba los labios del chico._

_-Hai- al escuchar la corta respuesta de Hinata, Shikamaru volteo a verla, esta se encontraba mirando las nubes pasar, y a pesar de que mostraba una sonrisa, sus ojos mostraban algo parecido a la tristeza. Ya suponia en que pensaba la peli azul._

_-Hinata, he estado pensando en algo- comento Shikamaru mientras se recostaba en el suelo de madera y seguía observando el paisaje- y creo que he desarrollado una teoría._

_-¿Una teoría sobre qué, Shikamaru-kun?- pregunto la Hyuga con curiosidad, era extraño que el moreno pensara en teorías de cualquier cosa si no se encontraba durante una batalla._

_-Sobre porque Naruto no te ha respondido- contesto el Nara despreocupado, enfoco su vista en Hinata y esta se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas- ¿Quieres escucharla?_

* * *

El rubio seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿Él enamorado de Hinata? No le parecía posible. Pero entonces qué era eso que sentía al verla dispuesta a olvidarse de él.

-Naruto-kun, no es necesario que me digas que sientas por mi, yo ya conozco la respuesta- hablo Hinata interrumpiendo los pensamientos del oji azul.

Naruto se fijo mejor en ella. Para él, la Hyuga era todo un misterio, puesto que nunca había interactuado mucho con ella, pero de lo poco que sabia, tenia claro que era alguien única, muy amable, luchadora, que siempre se preocupaba por las personas a su alrededor. Era algo tímida, es cierto, pero a la hora de la verdad siempre dejaba esa timidez de lado y hacia lo que tenia que hacer.

Entonces ¿Que sentía él por Hinata?

-Hinata ¿Qué es lo que piensas que te voy a responder?- pregunto Naruto notablemente confundido, a la chica eso la sorprendió, parecía que ni siquiera el mismo Uzumaki sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-P-Pues que no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos, q-que solo me ves como tu amiga ¿Qué más podría ser?- respondio la Hyuga bajando la mirada, pero extrañada por la pregunta del rubio.

-¿Y cómo estas tan segura de eso?- volvió a insistir Naruto, Hinata lo vio confundida, ¿Acaso le estaba jugando una broma?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Naruto-kun? Los dos sabemos que este enamorado de Sakura-san, es imposible que sientas algo más que amistad por mi- respondio Hinata segura de lo que decía, pero cada vez se sorprendía más con las reacciones del oji azul.

-¡Pero esa no es una razón Hinata!- exclamo Naruto con fuerza mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Hinata no cabía dentro de su sorpresa ¿Que le pasaba a Naruto? Pareciese que estaba confundido, pero no tenía por qué ¿O sí?

Al ver que empezaba a jalarse de los cabellos, la chica decidió que lo mejor era intervenir. Se acerco al rubio con lentitud y cuando estaba cerca de él le hablo.

-N-Naruto-kun ¿Qué es lo que...?- de repente Naruto dejo de moverse y volteo a mirarla fijamente, Hinata se sonrojo pero se mantuvo en la misma posición- ¿Q-Qué es lo que sucede?

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan- Naruto soltó un suspiro a la vez que se volvía a sentar en el suelo de piernas cruzadas y sujetándose la cabeza con las manos- la verdad creo que nunca lo he estado.

Hinata estaba con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir de la cara, seguía de pie, frente a Naruto, pero sentía que la garganta se le había secado y que no podía hablar.

-Hinata, yo nunca he sido muy bueno para entender los sentimientos- Naruto siguió hablando con la cabeza gacha mientras se agarraba con fuerza las hebras del cabello- la primera persona con la que puedo decir tuve un lazo, fue con Iruka-Sensei, el fue la primera persona, además del Tercer Hokage, que me trato como una persona normal, que no me miro con desprecio.

La oji perla bajo la mirada, ella tambien recordaba el modo en que los aldeanos solían mirar a Naruto, a pesar de que en ese entonces no entendía por que lo odiaban, a ella le parecía injusto que trataran tan mal a un niño de su edad.

-Después de Iruka-Sensei, llegaron Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, todos ellos me hicieron entender lo que era depender de alguien y que ese alguien dependiera de tí- Naruto dejo de sujetarse la cabeza para poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Hinata en algún momento se había agachado hasta estar a su altura pero él prefería seguir mirando el suelo- lo que paso después tu lo sabes Hinata. De alguna forma logre superarme, hacer amigos, la aldea dejo de tratarme como un monstruo, para empezar a tratarme como un ser humano- el rubio aun sumergido en sus recuerdos, levanto la vista al techo- todos los vínculos que he forjado hasta ahora han sido de amistad o algo parecido a la familia, hace poco me di cuenta de eso. Y Sakura-chan...

Hinata seguía escuchando con atención pero sujeto con fuerza su chaqueta al escuchar la mención de la peli rosa.

-Sakura-chan solo fue un amor de niños-ttebayo. Lo que me llamo la atención de ella en un principio fue lo linda que era, sus ojos verdes, su curioso cabello, para mi ella era la chica mas linda que había conocido. Pero... ahora que hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, me doy cuenta de que no la amo como un hombre debe amar a una mujer.

Una pequeña sonrisa surco el rostro de Naruto y Hinata aflojo el agarre que tenia sobre su chaqueta.

-Yo quiero a Sakura-chan, quiero protegerla y que ella sea feliz, porque para mi ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve- luego de decir esto Naruto volvió a mirar a la chica frente a él- por eso Hinata, yo no puedo decirte qué es lo que siento por ti. Es diferente a lo que creí sentir por Sakura-chan, y dudo mucho que se parezca a lo que siento por Iruka-Sensei, el tonto de Sasuke, la vieja Tsunade, o por cualquier otra persona de Konoha y sus alrededores. Solo se que las pocas veces que he compartido tiempo contigo, tu siempre has sabido usar las palabras correctas, y a tu lado, pues... me siento tranquilo, en paz.

Hinata se sonrojo con ese último comentario del rubio, y su sonrojo aumento mucho más al ver que Naruto le dirigía una de las más hermosas sonrisas que hubiera visto en él, a ella, solamente a ella.

-Hinata, no puedo decirte que te amo porque eso seria mentirme a mi mismo y odio a las personas que hacen eso, pero... tampoco puedo decirte que te quiero solo como una amiga, lo que siento por ti es complicado y ni yo mismo lo entiendo- Naruto suspiro para luego continuar- por eso quiero que me des una oportunidad de conocerte primero- mientras decía esto, el rubio se fue colocando de pie- Hinata, la razón principal por la que vine aquí fue para decirte que no podía corresponderte, pero ahora, estando frente a ti, me doy cuenta que no puedo hacer eso.

-¿A qué te refieres N-Naruto-kun?- la peliazul seguía agachada en el piso pero su mirada estaba enfocada en los ojos del Uzumaki- No entiendo lo que quieres decirme.

-Digo que... el amor no surge de un día para el otro, pero que no te ame ahora no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo nunca- le dijo el rubio sin borras su sonrisa- y se que sonara egoísta pero no quiero tomar una decisión apresurada y responderte cualquier cosa, no creo que tu merezcas eso Hinata.

La oji perla se sonrojo y trato de desviar la mirada pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la mano de Naruto se posaba frente a ella.

-Quizás me lo merezco, quizás no tanto, pero por favor, solo te pido una oportunidad, no te cases, quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez, y estoy seguro que solo me bastara conocerte mejor para saber que es lo que me pasa contigo. ¿Qué dices Hinata? ¿Me ayudaras a averiguar lo que siento por ti?

Hinata vio al Naruto frente a ella, su mano extendida, su sonrisa brillante, la seguridad que expresaban sus ojos... y mas que nada sus palabras. En ese momento un recuerdo del pasado llego a su mente. Y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

* * *

_-¿Quieres escucharla?- le pregunto Shikamaru a la vez que ponía una media sonrisa, Hinata como respuesta solo asintió despacio- bien, según tú ¿Por qué Naruto no ha querido hablar contigo?_

_-P-Pues... supongo que no quiere verme mal a la hora de rechazarme- respondio Hinata en un suspiro._

_-¿Y si no quisiera rechazarte?- le volvió a preguntar el de ojos oscuros._

_-¿De qué hablas Shikamaru-kun? ¿Por qué no lo haría?- respondio Hinata con resignación._

_-Bueno, solo es una teoría y si quieres llámame loco pero... puede que al saber de tus sentimientos Naruto a su vez haya desarrollado lazos por ti- opino el azabache cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza._

_-E-Eso es imposible, n-no tiene ningún sentido._

_-¿Eso crees?_

_-P-Por supuesto, además Naruto-kun no esta en la obligación de responderme nada, yo solo le dije lo que sentía porque..._

_-¿Por qué creíste que morirías?- completo Shikamaru la frase y Hinata negó con la cabeza fervientemente._

_-¡N-No!- exclamo la Hyuga sonrojada- lo hice porque me pareció correcto decirle a Naruto-kun la razón de que arriesgara mi vida por él._

_-Ya veo. Entonces no te afecta qué el no te de una respuesta._

_-P-Para nada- respondio Hinata sin que su sonrojo disminuyera- además dudo mucho que el pudiera sentir algo por mí solo porque me le declare- termino por decir la chica, roja como un semáforo._

_-¿En serio? Pues yo tenia entendido que tu te enamoraste de él sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra entre ustedes._

_-¡Eso es c-completamente diferente!_

_-Para mi es casi lo mismo- contra-ataco el estratega viendo con diversión como el rostro de Hinata se ponía mas rojo que un tomate maduro._

_-¡Pero no lo es!_

_-Bueno, como dije antes, solo era una teoría, si quieres sigue el plan original y olvídate de él antes de hacerte mas daño- dicho esto, Shikamaru soltó un bostezo y se levanto del suelo._

_-Eso haré- respondí la Hyuga igual de roja que antes._

_-Bien._

_-B-Bien._

_Terminada la conversación Shikamaru entro a la casa, dejando a Hinata sola en la terraza._

_-Al parecer todas las mujeres son unas problemáticas- hablo Shikamaru mientras soltaba un suspiro, a pesar de ello una sonrisa era visible en su rostro._

* * *

¿Y si Shikamaru tenía razón?

Ciertamente Hinata no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones de nuevo, pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes, en esta ocasión ella tenia la oportunidad de que Naruto la conociera y a su vez de conocer mejor al rubio. De aceptar lo que le proponía el oji azul se arriesgaba a sufrir de nuevo, pero si lo rechazaba quizás se arrepintiera toda su vida y siempre se preguntaría ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

Aun con la duda reflejada en su mirada, Hinata sujeto la mano de Naruto.

Quizás era un error lo que estaba haciendo, pero qué mas daba, ¿No fue ella la que una vez le dijo eso a Naruto?

_"Cometes errores... pero... a causa de esos errores... obtienes la fuerza para enfrentarte a ellos... Es por eso por lo que creo que eres realmente fuerte_".

Si lo que acababa de elegir era un error, estaría encantada de enfrentarse a ello en un futuro, pero ahora...

-Acepto Naruto-kun, te ayudare- respondio ella con la mirada baja pero con un sonrisa.

Naruto al escuchar la respuesta de Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla, se sentía realmente feliz, tenía otra oportunidad, esta vez descubriría sus verdaderos sentimientos por la Hyuga.

Y al mismo tiempo que Naruto la abrazaba, la peli azul se sonrojaba por la acción del rubio pero le correspondió el gesto, porque aunque sea solo como amigos, ella quería estar al lado de Naruto.

Pero antes que nada, Hinata tenía algo que resolver.

Con cautela se separo del oji azul y le sonrío. El rubio observo confundido como ella se acercaba al shoji y lo abría, al mismo tiempo que una cabellera castaña resbalaba puesto que su punto de apoyo había desaparecido.

-Hanabi-chan ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- le pregunto Hinata a su pequeña hermanita la cual se levanto del suelo como un resorte, sumamente avergonzada por haber sido descubierta.

-H-Hai Hinata-Neesan ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto la castaña nerviosa.

-Dile a Otto-san que...- antes de continuar Hinata volteo a ver a Naruto que la observaba confundido, y luego volvió su vista a Hanabi y continuo con una sonrisa- ...rechazo la propuesta del consejo, la boda no se hará.

La sonrisa no tardo en aparecer en el rostro de Naruto, y Hanabi de la pura emoción soltó un grito que casi deja sordos a los presentes.

-¡¿En serio? Menos mal hermana, ya me estaba preocupando, iré a decírselo a nuestro padre enseguida- y dicho esto la chica salio corriendo al encuentro de Hiashi.

Naruto y Hinata quedaron solos nuevamente, el rubio no paraba de sonreír, se encontraba realmente feliz. Pero en algún momento su sonrisa desapareció y cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Espera, dijiste... ¿Propuesta del consejo?- repitió Naruto, las palabras previamente dichas por Hinata.

-Hai, la boda era una alternativa que me dio el consejo para terminar con la separación del clan, al casarme con Neji-Niisan la rama secundaria y la rama principal desaparecerían, dejando lugar a un unificado clan Hyuga- respondio Hinata jugando con sus dedos índices.

-¿Entonces era una boda arreglada? ¿Tú podías rechazarla? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Hinata?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido, todo el tiempo él había pensado que Hinata ya había encontrado alguien más y que por eso se casaba.

-Etto, tú no preguntaste Naruto-kun- respondio la Hyuga con una gotita resbalando detrás de su cabeza por la reacción del rubio.

La respuesta de Hinata tuvo la capacidad de que a Naruto tambien le resbalara una gota de sudor ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse él que la boda era arreglada? Siguió pensando en eso hasta que volvió a caer en cuenta de algo más.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Dijiste con Neji? ¿Te ibas a casar con Neji?- pregunto Naruto exaltado mientras sujetaba a Hinata por los hombros, provocando que esta se tensara al instante.

-S-Si, ¿No lo sabías?- pregunto Hinata sonrojada aun con la gota resbalándole.

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo?- contesto Naruto aun sorprendido mientras soltaba a Hinata y empezaba a caminar por la estancia- ¿Con Neji? ¿En serio? ¡Ustedes son primos!

-Muchos primos se casan Naruto-kun- volvió a hablar Hinata algo divertida por la situación- no quería arriesgarme a sufrir de nuevo por amor, y si me casaba con Neji-Niisan el también pasaría a tomar liderazgo en el clan, en su momento me pareció un buen plan- continuo la Hyuga sin dejar de chocar sus dedos, estaba algo avergonzada por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-Igualmente no esta bien, es que... ¿Neji?- volvió a insistir el rubio por lo que Hinata solo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Aun así, viendo a Naruto dando vueltas por la habitación, mientras la imaginaba a ella y a Neji casados, Hinata pensó que no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Porque _"La única cosa que se necesita para cambiar a una persona es la oportunidad de que se encuentre con otra"_.

Y haber conocido a Naruto es lo que le dio la fuerza y la motivación para cambiar, para mejorar.

Aunque Naruto no llegue a sentir lo mismo que ella, al final estará bien, porque lo único que ella desea es caminar a su lado, estar junto a él.

Vivir en una ilusión no estuvo bien, pero le enseño varias cosas.

Por eso a partir de ahora se esforzaría por hacer sus sueños realidad, aun si al final solo consigue ser una amiga para Naruto, así estará bien.

Porque la sonrisa de Naruto es todo lo que necesita para salir adelante.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun- susurro Hinata mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

_Gracias por ser... Mi primera Ilusión._

* * *

**Ta da, final abierto por así decirlo, ya lo que pasa después queda a la imaginación de ustedes.**

**El capitulo final me quedo el doble de largo que los demás, pero es que quería que todo terminara en este capitulo, el numero 5 siempre me ha gustado, y sí, se que esa no es una razón inteligente.**

**Supongo que aquí termina esta historia, gracias a todos los comentarios, eso siempre motiva a continuar escribiendo, en especial teniendo en cuenta que es la primera historia que escribo sobre Naruto, quizás después suba otra, pero de pronto es UA, aun no lo decido.**

**En fin, quiero agradecer en especial a:**

**Alabdiel, por tomarse la molestia de estudiar a fondo la historia y comentar todo lo que observaba o inquietaba.**

******khyuuga.D.N**, porque repito, que si no fuera por el comentario de ella, yo me olvido por completo de esta historia.

**Gracias a todos por leer este cortó fanfic.**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
